Its Herbal Tea Time, Mate
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: When Mad Mod strikes again, he hits Raven during battle, causing her to begin to turn British. As accent and vocabulary, then all-around behavior changes... she falls right into Mod's plans. Will Raven break free? Oneshot. BBRae, RobStar


**Its Herbal Tea Time, Mate**

A Teen Titans OneShot

* * *

"I do not know what Raven could relate to in that song," Starfire said, in a room alone with Robin. Robin had a history book and was teaching Starfire some things… and brushing up on his own as well. He was planning to brush up on it anyway, but having Starfire with him during it made it a lot more enjoyable.

The song Starfire was talking about was a song by 'System of a Down' called 'Tentative'. Raven had let Starfire listen to it, though she didn't last long with the chaotic parts of the song, and the depressing nature of it.

"Part of the song was 'Going down in a spiral to the ground'… do you know how she might relate to that…?" Starfire asked, but before Robin could answer, she continued.

"Ooh, but I can relate to it, because I remember going in a spiral to the ground on that!" she exclaimed, pointing to a picture in the book. The Big Ben in London.

"When was that?" Robin asked, a bit puzzled.

"Oh, during the fight with Mad Mod…" Starfire replied. Robin didn't know about it since during the time, Mad Mod had taken his youth and confined him to a chair behind him.

As Robin began giving Starfire the shapes of U.S. States and having her guess which ones they were, her struggling on 'New Mexico' and accidently calling Arizona 'Alaska', suddenly the emergency alarms went off.

As Robin jumped up and ran out the door, Starfire floating close behind, they got to the main room, where Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were already centered.

The screen showed the location of the trouble, but suddenly, a familiar face popped up on the screen.

"'Ello my duckies." Mad Mod told them, apparently in his youthful form, and out of jail.

"Hey, you're not supposed to get in here, this is a secure channel!" Cyborg said loudly, as Mad Mod sneered.

"Aw, pity. Well, then, let's get right to it. I stole the youth of some woman named Arella-"

Suddenly, Raven's eyes gleamed red, causing her teammates to stare in surprise.

"Raven? Do you know her?" Cyborg asked.

"That's my mother's name," she growled, as Mad Mod had a chuckle.

"Unless your mum has blonde hair, blue eyes, and hangs out with a loft of girly lasses, I think you're mistaken," Mad Mod began, as Raven calmed down a bit.

"But still, you have stolen the youth of some one with a long life ahead of them!" Starfire shouted, as Robin nodded.

"We know where you are, Mod. And we're going to serve you some well-deserved justice," Robin muttered.

"Ah, still angry since I stole your Yankee youth right out from under you, eh? Well then, come find me if you must, but beware… you lads might be running into Britain sooner than you think!" he said, as with a maniacal laugh, he shut off the transmission, leaving the screen with the location.

"I still think he chose someone with that name just to upset me," Raven muttered, as Cyborg shrugged.

"Alright, let's do this…" Robin muttered, staring determinedly at the blinking red dot on the city map.

* * *

As Robin pulled up on his R-Cycle, engine humming, and the T-Car arrived with Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, they found themselves in front of a small mid-town warehouse.

As soon as they walked in, and looked around the cramped space with only 1 single light working, suddenly a blue beam hit Raven in the shoulder and she fell over out cold, which surprised her teammates, since just the day before she took a sedan to the face from Cinderblock and came right back out with only a bruised elbow.

But since Mad Mod, now standing in the light there, with his staff, was the big issue, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg ran forward, while Beast Boy kneeled beside Raven to help her up or try to wake her up.

As Robin got tunnel vision, suddenly Mad Mod whacked Starfire and Cyborg back, surprising Robin a bit as now he was the only one on the attack.

But he had his staff at ready, so he pounced and swung with his staff, as Mad Mod simply ducked it.

He then jumped up over Robin, used him like a trampoline to bounce up, knocking Robin back, and then went up towards the wall.

He then used his staff to post off that wall, and landed back down several feet away with a skid, and a smirk.

But suddenly, from nowhere, that smirk turned into shock as Raven, up and ready, grabbed him with her powers and slammed him up against the wall, causing him to lose grip on his staff, and fall back down to the ground, sitting up against the wall.

As he reached over to try to grab his staff, suddenly Starfire came up and stomped on it with her purple boot, causing Mad Mod to winch.

"You yanks and your unconventional ways of breaking things!" Mad Mod scoffed, as Cyborg smirked.

"Maybe you can share a jail cell with Control Freak, he's been complaining about that since day 1…" Cyborg replied, as Mad Mod's expression sank.

"And maybe next time-" Raven began, but clasped her hand to her mouth suddenly, and the entire team turned and stared at her.

She had a heavy British accent.

And after that, Mad Mod snickered.

"Seems your habit of breaking things just cost your teammate quite a bit, ey?" Mad Mod taunted, as Raven went forward, about to sock him.

But Cyborg quickly cut her off, causing her to glare at him, and then back at Mod.

Mad Mod snickered again, and replied, "Poor lass, no longer a yank. That must be devastating for you."

As he began to cackle, Robin tied him up quickly, and brought him outside, where SWAT trucks were waiting.

"They got here f-," Raven began again, put paused as her face turned bitter after hearing her own voice.

* * *

After they finally got back to the tower, Raven was alone in her room for most of the day.

Beast Boy knocked at the door, causing Raven to hurry and answer it, her eyes burning a deep red.

Beast Boy yelped in shock, and began to inch away, as Cyborg quickly bumped him back forward.

"What do you want?" Raven muttered, the heavy British accent not wearing off yet.

"Stankball?" Cyborg asked, holding out a ball of putrid socks with a large grin.

Raven simply walked out, grabbed the ball, split it in half, and hit both of them in face with it, conjuring two 'Oof's from the both of them. She then quickly went back in her room, as the two boys sat up in surprise.

As Cyborg and Beast Boy got up, Cyborg muttered, "I guess we should've told her that it was our turn first…"

"Quit whining," Raven said from the room, as Cyborg and Beast Boy traded looks.

"Ok, that's a little too British for my blood," Beast Boy began, and knocked on the door.

As they did that, loud crashes could be heard.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked worriedly, as they both barged in to see Raven tossing around a load of books.

As they walked in, suddenly, she took a big book and slammed it to the floor, getting wide-eyed expressions from the title. "The Book of Azar" it read, and both the boys knew that was her most prized possession.

"Hey, Raven, chill out!" Cyborg pleaded, as Beast Boy looked confused.

"Yeah, I mean, you nearly maimed Gizmo for even touching it, now you're tossing it around like it's nothing?" Beast Boy added, as suddenly Raven's eyes stopped burning red and she noticed in sitting on the floor.

She grabbed in quickly and sat it back up on the shelf, as both of them looked even more confused.

With a sigh, Raven began to explain.

"I've tried _every_ spell in my Spellbook that I can do to try to get this blimey British accent to go away and none of them work, I even tried the most advanced spells!" Raven began, both of them paying lots of attention to the fact she said 'Blimey'.

"Uh… Raven… you're actually starting to _act_ British too," Beast Boy sheepishly said, as Raven glared.

"That's it! I'm going down to the lockup and I'm going to get Mad Mod to reverse this even if I have to whip his bum across the Atlantic!" Raven ranted, and burst out the door.

Beast Boy and Cyborg just traded "Wtf" looks before following close behind.

* * *

As they got to the city jail and down to the cellblock Mad Mod was in, Raven phased through the bars, as Cyborg and Beast Boy stared and watched it unfold.

"Get up." Raven muttered icily, as Mad Mod was sleeping soundly on the concrete bench in his cell.

"Not now, mum, it's too early," Mad Mod muttered in sleep, ticking Raven off a lot.

"_DO I LOOK LIKE YOUR MUM TO YOU_?" Raven shouted, grabbed Mod by the collar and immediately waking him up.

"Ah, Raven! No, you don't, but you definitely sound like her!" Mad Mod taunted.

"Tell me how to reverse this!" Raven demanded, as Mad Mod just held his smug smirk, not saying a word.

"Am I going to have to slam you in the face with a brick to get you to tell me?" Raven muttered icily, as Mad Mod laughed.

"You could take out that accent of yours and hit me with it! It'd be as solid as a brick!" Mad Mod taunted, laughing more before Raven focused her powers on him and threw him up against the concrete wall, this time with enough force to visually hurt Mad Mod's back.

"Ok, ok! It's in my safe house at the corner of Yorkshire Short Avenue and Yorkshire Long Avenue!" Mad Mod finally admitted as Raven let him go.

"Figures you'd live on an English-sounding street," Raven muttered, as Mad Mod grinned.

"You'd better hope a way to reverse it is there, or else you might be living on that street aswell soon!" he continued to taunt, as Raven simply ignored him and phased back through the metal bars.

"Way to go, girl," Cyborg said exasperatedly after watching it all unfold.

As Beast Boy and Cyborg followed Raven close behind, Beast Boy began thinking.

"What if you really don't snap out of it? Will we have to have, like, tea and biscuits with you every day?" Beast Boy asked, as Cyborg glared, and Raven stopped walking completely, with a deep breath.

"Beast Boy, if I ever become fully British, I want you to kill me," Raven muttered.

"What? Really?" he asked, as Raven sighed.

"_No_, not really, you arse," she muttered, then gritted her teeth at what she just said.

"Let's just get there so I don't have to listen to myself like this for much longer," she added, and they began to walk again, Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanging looks.

* * *

As they approached the T-Car in the jail parking lot, Raven muttered, "I'm driving."

But as they all got there, Cyborg and Beast Boy stared in confusion as she went around to the passenger side.

"Uh, Raven, didn't you want to drive?" Cyborg asked, as Raven nodded.

"That's what I'm do-" she began, but as she leaned towards the car window, she abruptly stood back up and slapped her hand to her forehead with a moan.

"Maybe you should drive," Raven muttered to Cyborg, getting in the passenger seat.

* * *

As they finally got to the center of town, Raven closed her eyes and looked down, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, looking at her.

"Pull over," Raven muttered, as he pulled over on the side of the street.

She got out and posted herself up on a nearby light-post, lowering her head and acted very stressed out.

Why? Well, on the way there, she started to not recognize all the normal American restraints, and actually expecting to see a bunch of ones that "weren't even in the States", as she thought to herself.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, getting out of the backseat and walked behind her.

She made eye contact, then turned her back to him, keeping herself posted up on the pole. She then looked up in the distance and stared, as suddenly her eyes turned solid black.

A nearby Lincoln Town Car parked on the street suddenly lifted off its front tires, and completely back-flipped, landing with a bang on its roof.

"Hey!" a man nearby shouted, just walking out of the car into a store.

"Raven, let's go," Cyborg quickly told her, resting his metallic hand on her left shoulder.

She turned around slowly as they got back into the car, but the driver approached before Cyborg could shut Raven's door, with Beast Boy behind about to tug the handle.

"Hey, did she do that?" he asked quickly, as Cyborg leaned back upright and faced him.

"Listen, we'll pay it in full, just call us next week," Cyborg replied quietly, and then went back around to the driver side, as he and Beast Boy got in the car.

Before they drove off, Raven let down the window and stared at him.

"Is that good enough for you, you yank?" Raven said, as the man looked surprised.

"I didn't know you were British," he exclaimed with a partly surprised partly amused face, as they quickly drove off.

Cyborg stared at Raven, who was locked in on the road ahead, not even budging or wincing at the fact she sounded way too British like before.

Cyborg quickly shoved her to try to knock her out of it, with a brief "Raven.", but she quickly replied 'Hey!' and shoved him back, causing his titanium to bump the door with a loud bang.

She looked back at the road ahead, as Beast Boy looked at Cyborg for a brief moment.

"_We have to get there, I don't like seeing her like this,_" Beast Boy muttered, and Cyborg turned his head a bit to whisper back.

"_You're not the only one_."

* * *

Finally, they reached the corner of the two streets Mad Mod had listed, to find a suburban row house sitting there, with a car out front with a British flag paint-design.

"Well, no doubt that it's his…" Cyborg muttered, as they approached and Raven unlocked the door with her powers.

They barged into the townhouse, finding a blonde old woman sitting there tied up and gagged, moving around and squirming after seeing them.

"There's the device," Beast Boy said, with a hint of relief. He went over and grabbed the post, and then found a note.

He then read it aloud, as Cyborg helped untie the poor woman.

"I know that either Cyborg or Beast Boy are the ones reading this message, since if I did everything right, then I hit Raven with the beam, and if I didn't, you wouldn't be reading this. Haha. Anywho, I calculated this just right to where by the time Raven reached that house, she'd already be thinking and acting like a Brit, so she'd end up reacting like one. You two having fun, because… right after you're done reading this sentence, she'll slam you up against the wall across the hall. Just watch. Haha, that rhymed!"

After long note, Beast Boy turned around, and suddenly got slammed against the front door, as Cyborg got slammed the exact same way only into the kitchen cupboards.

With a nervous chuckle, Beast Boy muttered, note still in hand, "Not the wall across the hall… but…"

"Shut it," Raven muttered icily, as Beast Boy quickly shut up.

"Sorry, teammates, but I don't think I'm on the right side anymore," Raven muttered, and immediately tied the woman back up with her powers.

"Raven! Don't do this!" Cyborg muttered, as she went out and pitched the woman in the backseat of the T-Car, causing Beast Boy to fall back to the floor.

She then got in the passenger seat, and ripped out all the driver-side equipment, including the inside drive shaft, and switch it all around to in front of her.

She gripped the steering wheel, and muttered, "Much better…" before turning left and driving off.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, and then took off as a cheetah.

Cyborg finally fell back down and ran out, but as he reached the sidewalk, he knew he couldn't catch up.

He then peered right at the British-flag-design car, and groaned.

"Great…" he grumbled, and ran down to the sidewalk and got in.

But it was a stick shift, so he had to quickly adjust to using it and drive off.

* * *

"Ahahaha," Mad Mod began, from a computer screen in a dark place.

"The fake me did quite well at tricking those sorry Yanks into falling for it… now I just wait for Raven to bring her to me, and then she'll-!"

But before he could finish, suddenly the wall nearby exploded, sending white bricks showering inward to the dark concealed room.

Mod jumped with surprise, as Starfire and Robin stepped in.

"I told you we'd find you," Robin said determinedly, as Starfire readied to attack.

"Ah, Robin, had fun with Raven acting like… me?" Mod taunted, as Robin shook his head.

"She only sounds like you, Mod. She's nothing like you," Robin replied, double staffs ready.

"Ah, but you're mistaken… here she is right now," Mod began, as a revved up engine could be heard behind them.

As Robin peered a bit to his left, Starfire suddenly shouted "Robin!" and he felt her swoop down and her legs bump into him a bit, and a loud screech as well.

He turned to find the T-Car, Starfire floating sideways, posting her arms out towards the fender, stopping it from ramming into him.

Suddenly, the driver got out, and it was Raven.

"Raven? Are you ok?" Robin asked, seeing her unnatural stare.

"Where are Beast Boy and Cyborg?" Starfire asked, landing on the ground, as Mod snickered behind them.

But Raven only thrust her hand out very quickly, causing Robin to fly up and hit the computer screen right behind Mad Mod, with Mad Mod calmly watching him fly right beside him, and smirking.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled, then softened her tone, as Raven began to approach Mod.

"Raven, please, it is I-" Starfire began, but suddenly Raven cast a barrier around her, conjuring a high-pitched 'Eep!' from her.

Starfire then created a huge starbolt and slammed the ground with it, but apparently it had no effect on the strange material carpeting the ground.

Her eyes then burned green and she began pounding the ground with her fists, it cracked beneath her.

"Uh-oh… That won't hold her as long as I thought," Mod muttered, then looked over at Raven, who was standing there near him.

"Raven, can you do that thing you do to Plasmus?" he mumbled.

She nodded, then levitated in the air. Her soul self then flew out of her body, and into Starfire, causing the barrier to disappear.

Then Starfire was struggling, and muttered, "I shall not give in to you! I am your friend, but I shall not give in!"

She then kneeled and strained, then suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline in her.

She yelled out, her arms and legs went outwards, her entire being covered in that green energy.

Then suddenly Raven's soul could be seen shooting out of her, right back into her body, at about 30 MPH. Raven's soul then hit her body, causing her body to recoil back now, into a bunch of sandbags on the wall nearby.

"Oh Dear…" Mod mumbled, then began to run out a door that suddenly appeared nearby.

"You dare!" Starfire shouted, and flew in front of Mod, grabbing him by the collar.

"I surrender! I give up! You got me, you outsmarted me!" Mod pleaded, as she began to calm.

"No… smarts had nothing to do with it," she said calmly, as Robin woke up and got up beside her, Beast Boy arrived outside and morphed back to a human, and Cyborg pulled up in the British car, almost simultaneously.

Beast Boy quickly ran over to Raven, who was out cold nearby. Cyborg did the same, as Beast Boy helped Raven up and Cyborg kneeled nearby.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, as she fully sat up.

"How did you do it? It's almost like you used your heart to shoot her out of you or something!" Mod exclaimed, as Starfire nodded.

"Emotion is a much more powerful force than intelligence," Starfire muttered.

Raven opened her eyes, and suddenly, what happened next caused all the Titans to turn their heads in surprise, more-so than when Raven sounded British.

* * *

"Why? I mean, why would she do that?" Cyborg began, as Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were having a discussion in Cyborg's room.

"I don't know, but Star told me something about it," Robin whispered, as Starfire nodded.

"I used a jolt of… friendship, to put it simply… a jolt of… positivity, to force her out of me… I think her… positive emotion was a… repercussion of that," Starfire explained with brief pauses in-between.

"So, she really didn't mean to k-" Cyborg began, but suddenly, the door opened.

Raven was standing there, groggily, since it was the middle of the night.

"Uh…" she began, back to her old welcomed monotonic non-British-accent voice, "I just wanted to say… Thanks… for… you know, stopping me."

"It's fine, I mean, you would have done the same for us," Robin began, as Starfire nodded with a smile.

"But _one thing _we _couldn't _stop you from doing _was ki_-" Cyborg began again, but this time Beast Boy walked in.

"Hey, what are we all doing up?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Just talking about how _you and Raven_ kis-" Cyborg began again, but this third time, he was cut off by the alarm sirens.

As everyone ran off to the main room, Cyborg hesitated, crossed his arms, and said under his breath…

"Man, am I ever gonna get to finish that sentence?" he groaned, and then hurried out the door and to the main room.

"Cinderblock. Let's go," Robin muttered, as they all ran down the hall, and outside.

* * *

As the rumbles of the engines of the Titans' transportations roared and went away, the sirens shut themselves off, and security protocol sat in, after the system looked at every room in infrared and found the Titans were away on a mission.

The door to Cyborg's room shut, and the lights slowly clicked off, the last one being the main room's light.

But somewhere in the city, a security camera caught it all happen, and a familiar laugh filled the room.

"Oh, Titans, when will you learn that I do everything to corrupt young love?" Slade cackled, as suddenly his butler behind him spoke out, the lights cutting on, as Slade grumbled after being interrupted from the 'bad-ass' moment.

"My sir, if you were ever in a novel, you would be the most cliche and over-used character of them all," the butler told him, as Slade let out a breath.

"I'm sure I would be." Slade muttered, and went back to watching the feed from the Titans' cameras as the lights cut back off.

* * *


End file.
